Hurts Like Hell
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: It's his seventeenth birthday and Aaron thinks back to when he'd just turned ten and what happened that day. Twin fic. No pairings. Character death.


**Hey y'all. Just had this idea in my head. Sorry attempt at a story, this is... Song belongs to Fleurie.**

Aaron exited the school ignoring his friends call. It was that day again and he wasn't going to let his friends interfere. A sigh escaped his lips as he hopped on his bike and pedaled away. Mari would have been seventeen today- the same age he was.

 ** _How can I say this without breaking_**

 ** _How can I say this without taking over_**  
 ** _How can I put it down into words_**  
 ** _When it's almost too much for my soul alone_**

He could still remember that day. It was a few years ago on their birthday when they'd decided to go to the stores. Aaron could still remember the taste of the cupcakes they had gotten a few minutes ago. It was Mari's favorite flavor, chocolate.

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_

 _"Aaron! Let's go to the fabric store! Please?" Ten year old Marinette pleaded. Even though she just turned double digits she was set on being a designer. Aaron narrowed his eyes playfully. Mama and Papa were at the bakery making a surprise cake for them. Aaron and Mari were testing out their new ability to roam the shopping streets without adult supervision._

 _"Didn't we go there a few weeks ago?" It was true. The pair of twins had visited the shop to get more fabric for Marinette to design clothes for dolls._

 _Aaron smiled though- he would do whatever it takes to keep his Mari happy on their birthday. It was for that reason he let Mari drag him to the store._

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_

 _Aaron laughed when he saw Mari holding five different rolls of fabric in her arms. Their parents had only given them a set amount of money to spend. Aaron looked at Marinette's hopeful expression. He half smiled, he figured he didn't need anything extra for his birthday. When they checked out, they had recieved enough money left over for a treat._

 _"Hey, Mari? How about we get some ice cream next? We got enough left over!" Aaron turned to his twin with a smile on his face. Marinette smiled back, carrying the bag full of fabric._

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_

Maybe that was why Aaron was jealous over Adrien and Adrie. They still had each other to care for. He didn't mean to be cold or rude to them, they just reminded him of what used to be him and Marinette.

Aaron hopped off his bike in front of a florists shop. He bought a bouquet of yellow and black roses, along with pink and red carnations with a few white orchids scattered in. The employee gave him a sympathetic look while ringing them up. Aaron refused to acknowledge it and paid for the bouquet, exiting the store. Hopping onto his bike, he rode to the final place of his little trip.

 _ **And it hurts like hell**_  
 _ **Yeah it hurts like hell**_

 _Aaron didn't know what had happened. He and Mari were walking to the ice cream parlor when a scream rang out in the air. A few moments later a bullet sound pierced the air. Multiple of other guns followed. Aaron could hear police sirens cut through the air and a gun fight ensued- with the civilians in the middle._

 _Panicking, Aaron grabbed his sister's hand dragging her to safety. Before they could, the hand Aaron was holding fell limp. Aaron spun around to see Mari, **his-sister-his-saftey-his-life** , fall to the ground with a bullet hole on the side of her face. A little mark just left of her right temple._

 _Aaron felt his breath stop. He looked side to side, hoping to see the the person who did it, some terrorist. Instead all he got was the sight of a police officer with his gun in their direction. Maybe he was aiming at the terrorists, maybe he wasn't. But one thing stuck to Aaron. This man had killed his little sister. Just as quickly as it started the ear splitting sound of bullets stopped. And Aaron was left standing on the sidewalk, next to his dead twin who was still holding the bag. A bag that was slowly getting soaked with red._

 _With the money for the ice cream still clenched in his fist._

 _ **I don't want them to know the secrets**_  
 _ **I don't want them to know the way I loved you**_  
 _ **I don't think they'd understand it, no**_  
 _ **I don't think they would accept me, no**_

Aaron never shared this fact with anyone other than his parents. Not to Alya, not to Nino, not to the teachers. They wouldn't understand. How he felt when he saw her not moving. When he felt unstoppable anger towards the police. How he vowed that he would never trust the police again. The feeling of complete and utter despair.

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_  
 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_

Aaron finally arrived to the cementary with the flowers in hand. He pushed open the gates and walked the rows until he had stopped by one.

In letters carved into stone were:

Marinette Dupain-Cheng

1998-2008

Loving daughter and twin

May she rest in peace.

Aaron snorted. The police department took care of the grave stones for the people who were killed in the fight. As such the were impersonal and basic. Aaron always thought that the only reason they did the grave stones was because of all the families threatening to burn the mayor's house down.

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_  
 _ **And it hurts like hell**_  
 _ **Yeah it hurts like hell**_

 _ **Dreams fight with machines**_  
 _ **Inside my head like adversaries**_  
 _ **Come wrestle me free**_  
 _ **Clean from the war**_

Aaron had to go to therapy for a long time for signs of PTSD and depression. It went on for a few months before he learned how to school his features and answer the questions how a normal person would, fooling the therapists. Since then most of his smiles were fake. He was so good at pretending it was alright, sometimes he would even fool himself for a while.

 _ **Your heart fits like a key**_  
 _ **Into the lock on the wall**_  
 _ **I turn it over, I turn it over**_  
 _ **But I can't escape**_  
 _ **I turn it over, I turn it over**_

But in the end, he never really did get over it. Never got over his hatred for the police, never got over his depression. Aaron couldn't even walk in a crowded area without feeling anxious or paranoid!

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_  
 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_

Aaron put down the flowers and sat down. He did this every time he visited. He cleared his throat.

"H-Hey Mari. It's our birthday today, just wanted to remind you. Not that you would've forgotten, you were always the most excited about it," Aaron licked his lips before continuing. "This school year was interesting so far. We have new students, Alya, Adrien and Adrie. Adrien and Adrie are twins too. Both blondes with green eyes, though Adrie's are more blue-ish. You would have loved her Mari. She loves fashion and designs a bit. Not as much as you though."

Aaron kept on talking about random things. From the school projects to the bakery, even mentioning the bullies he faced at school that day. He stayed there until sunset, just talking to his twin's grave.

When he'd finally gotten home he went straight to his room, ignoring his parents worried calls. He spent most of the night staring at photos of him and his other half.

 _ **I loved and I loved and I lost you**_

He refused to answer his classmates inquiries about why his eyes were red.

 _ **And it hurts like hell**_


End file.
